


笠松學長與黃瀨、NTR好吃(??)

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 亂七八糟的畢業後設定，笠松學長與黃瀨喜歡上同一個女生的故事XD
Relationships: Kasamatsu Yukio & Kise Ryouta





	笠松學長與黃瀨、NTR好吃(??)

作為一個籃球教練，笠松很少打領帶。如今再次掛上領帶，不禁讓他回想起還穿著制服的高中時光。

我現在已經不太習慣領帶啦。不適應地調整著領結，笠松的視線和某人猛然對上，對方立刻擺脫身邊的賀喜群眾往自己飛奔而來，這讓本來只是想低調參加婚禮的笠松，立刻失去了躲藏的可能。

「笠松學長！」本來就帥氣的黃瀨今天作為主角，一身純白的西裝，看起來特別精神換發。偏偏該是今天最快樂的他，對著自己卻有著無法說明的愧疚眼神：「我、我沒有想到你會來……」

「說什麼傻話。」吐了口氣，笠松皺起眉打了對方的頭，態度就像過去在球隊時訓話的模樣：「後輩要結婚了，我怎麼可能不來。」

黃瀨才不相信這種聽起來就虛幻無比的理由。他可是一清二楚，本來如果事如預期，今天會在這裡的人應該是學長才對……

但他真的無法放手。當初說要幫笠松學長追喜歡的女生，一半是真心、但也有一半是想看好戲。可是到最後自己卻失去了協助的立場，當不願意放棄的貪心達到最高點時，他還是選擇了出手，那時笠松聽了自己的參戰宣言、只是微微瞪大的表情。卻讓黃瀨到現在都記憶猶新。

而最後站到了男友位置的，是自己。

看著對方似乎不耐煩到想要轉身離去的樣子，黃瀨一時慌了手腳、急忙抓住這個畢業後就幾乎很難再單獨聯繫的前輩：「笠松學長、你可以揍我！」

聽見黃瀨的發言，笠松的身形霎時一頓，立刻轉過的臉上、帶有憤怒的表情：「你叫我揍你？發神經嗎！讓我在所有客人面前揍新郎，你還要不要我活著走出會場！」

「不、不是這個意思！」趕緊擺著手解釋，黃瀨卻發現自己找不到更好得言語：「我太……我太奸詐……」

「……。」看著低頭懺悔的黃瀨，笠松突然安靜了下來，語氣是充滿壓抑的山雨欲來：「你腦袋有毛病吧。」

「對、對不起……」

「道歉個屁！」忍不住暴了粗口，笠松低吼著黃瀨，甚至還同時注意著音量：「你到底在說什麼！你這樣是在污辱人！污辱你、污辱我、污辱你老婆！如果你就是個爛人，選了你的她是白痴嗎！」

「你好意思說這種話！讓她下半輩子都交給一個爛人，就是你這傢伙讓她幸福的辦法？」一直用力地推著黃瀨的肩膀，笠松都不知道自己是在替誰生氣了：

「無聊透頂！從沒見過贏了比賽的人和對手道歉，說什麼『對不起我贏了』！」

看著黃瀨混雜著領悟和慚愧的目光，笠松收起了手，猛然用力環住對方的肩膀。

就連當初畢業當天黃瀨哭得悉哩嘩啦，他也只是對著對方拳打腳踢了一頓。但笠松今天用力給了黃瀨一個擁抱。

拍了拍對方的背，笠松說著。

「沒事。你只是贏了比賽。」

**Author's Note:**

> 其實先前和百樓討論時，總覺得笠松是一輩子的直男呢……而有了這個兩直男笠&黃的故事
> 
> 在我心裡笠黃可能很困難吧，笠松將來怎麼看都是走在正常人大道上，然後像是爸爸那樣的延續了照顧球隊後輩的習慣、照顧著長大的黃瀨～
> 
> 「我好像多了一個弟弟似的」
> 
> 享受著這種照顧的黃瀨就懷抱著暗戀心情和笠松家建立了緊密的連結這樣……但應該就是終身這樣暗戀對方吧，又快樂又痛苦這樣：3


End file.
